My sweet first love (A Dobsley Fanfic)
by sophiebeats
Summary: so this is my first ever fanfiction so please don't say anything offensive :)
1. Chapter 1 Audition

**Chapter 1** "_Audition"_

I stare at her for a long time before I realize that the others were looking at me weirdly. She was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. And I didn't even know why this was because I had seen allot of pretty girls in my twenty-seven years. There was just something about her that made me not able to take my eyes off of her. Her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail and her brown eyes looked around the room so innocently I became this feeling as if somebody had punched me so hard in the stomach that all my inner organs had slipped into different places all at once. And for some reason even though it felt exactly like that it didn't bother me. For some reason it felt nice. "Paul Wesley" someone shouted from the other end of the room. I startled up quickly, I had almost forgotten the reason why I was here. I walked up to the desk in front of the closed room. "Just wright your name here", the girl looked at me friendly. Didn't she just call my name across the room? Didn't she already know what my name was? I look at her confused, about to ask her why she can't just wright it in the tiny box among the many other names on the sheet of paper but I gave in, took the pen and scribbled my name down. I did that allot. Question things I shouldn't be questioning, things I should just go with. This wasn't my first audition. Hell, I wish it was! I had gone to so many I didn't even know the exact number. The room I walked into was plain white and there was something very unpleasant about it to me. I noticed the four people in front of me, sitting on old handy-down chairs looking up to the probably 100th guy they were seeing today. I introduced myself quickly and went on to reading the first line on my sheet they had sent me a couple days ago. To be honest I had only looked at it once and that was ten minutes ago. The woman in the middle who was a bit broader looked at me smiling, she turned to the man on her right and said something I couldn't hear from where I was standing. He also started smiling and then said "We should bring Nina in". We waited for a bit before the door opened and I held my breath as suddenly the girl from the waiting room came in. I looked at her startled, before I noticed our eyes locking. And in that moment, the moment I looked into those beautiful eyes, the whole world just froze. The feeling was so intense and powerful yet so undeniably peaceful and safe it was as if I had known her a life time. The way she looked at me, as if she knew every little detail about me. All my secrets…_everything_. Her eyes where big and the colour of a bright light in the darkness. There was no other way to explain it. I felt consumed by her and I was scared. Scared that this moment and what I was feeling would somehow come to an end.


	2. First sweet love Chapter 2

"You never introduced yourself by the way" she looked at me happily. We were outside the building my audition had just been in. "Ermm...I'm Paul", I looked away embarrassed but couldn't help smile awkwardly. "You were good! Well actually I think the best." She beamed up at me. "I mean today was full of boring guys but then you came in and everyone just loved it!" She was chewing her gum loudly and grinning at the same time, her big brown eyes looking up at me satisfied. God she was beautiful! "You think so?" I laughed. "Oh yes I do!" She grinned back widely. "Want some?" She handed out a pack of chewing gum. I hated gum above everything and just the thought made me quiver but something made me lift my arm up and take out a nicely wrapped green gum out of the pack. "Uh no! Not the green ones! They're disgusting!" She said it with such honesty that I almost started laughing again. "What? It's true! The blue ones are the best". "Fine I'll take a blue one", I said shaking my head and laughing at the same time. "So I guess I'll see you around then" Nina began. "What makes you so sure about that?" I answered shyly. "Are you kidding me? You really think they won't take you? Dude, you blew them away! Julie loved you! Plus, we have like amazing chemistry" She giggled still not taking her eyes away from me. My heart was beating so fast I was amazed my body didn't just fail working.

When I got home I jumped on to my sofa and just lay there for a while and didn't want to do anything else. For the first time in ages I felt happy again. And boy, that felt great. Before I knew I began smiling which quickly turned into laughing and then very hysterical laughing. At some point I must've fallen to sleep because I woke up in the middle of my living room floor with knocked down food surrounding me. I started laughing again at the sight of it. What was it that made me feel happy about everything I saw and did? But seriously I didn't care about that right now. All I cared about was the phone call from the audition because if I didn't get that call it meant I would never see her again and that thought frightened me. Had I really been so dumb not to ask her for her number or just anything I could have reached her with? But when she said she knew I would get the job, she had just sounded so confident I didn't question it. She had been in my head since we locked eyes and for some reason there wasn't one second that passed without me thinking of her. For some reason no matter what I did I just couldn't shake her. I wasn't sure if I believed in love at first sight. When people talked about it I usually just shook my head but now I was questioning, maybe me thinking it was stupid was just because I had never truly experienced it. Well I guess I did love Tory when we were together but that feeling I had shared with Nina yesterday…had just took over my entire body…and I had seriously never felt something so beautiful with anybody else in my life. I heard the phone ringing in the background. WAIT! The phone was ringing! I jumped up and ran into the kitchen to get it in time.


End file.
